super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shots: White Artemis
Characters * Mechanoid Group ** Axion/The Girl: A red haired girl in a red coat and dark clothes. She is the human form of the great force that gives life to the Mechanoid's homeworld. She is plagued with mind of the Empress of the Dark Empire within her. ** Gold Lio: A mechanoid that transforms into a golden lion. He is courageous and seeks to protect the girl, even from his allies. He has micro thrusters on his body and can fire plasma from his lion head in robot mode. He is the only one who initially trusts the girl. ** Red Taurus: A temperamental mechanoid that transforms into a red bull. He wields lightning and super strength. ** Grey Lupus: An distrustful mechanoid that turns into a grey wolf, he is skilled in stealth and tracking. He fights via throwing needles and trickery. His ultimate attack is a sonic blast from his wolf head in robot mode. ** Black Malpha: The sensual yet creepy Malpha transforms into a large black bird. She was initially distrustful of the girl, but is interested in her nature. Of all the bots she alone is noted for having 'arcane knowledge'. ** Blue Delphen: The youngest, Delphen transforms into a fish/dolphin like alt mode, and a merman like sub-mode. He is equipped for marine combat. ** White Artemis: The leader of the group who transforms into a bear. Known for being brave and courageous during the war. * Humans ** General Tulling: A military commander who has taken note and interest in the mechanoid group. ** Amanda Reeves: An agent for an unknown agency who alerted Tulling to the Mechanoids and provides intelligence on their whereabouts. * The Dark Empire: A group of roving space pirates and mercenaries. They initially stole Axion from the Mechanoid homeworld, in a bid to give their leader immortality. It is they who send the numerous mechanical monsters after them. Their title was given to them by their enemies. ** The Empress: The evil ruler of the Dark Empire, whose face Axion now wears. She currently dwells in Axion's mind, trying to take her over, existing as a dark blight within her light. ** The Bishop: Second in command of the Dark Empire, he is responsible for deploying the mechanical monsters and weapons ** The Scion: The current ruler of the Dark Empire, her goal is to retrieve the mind of her predecessor and the power she stole from the mechanoids. * Others ** His Majesty/The Architect: The creator of the Mechanoids, through their world and Axion. He is also considered the de facto ruler of all known space and possibly beyond. He is considered all-powerful and associated with light and fire, but he only moves to punish species that have broken 'cosmic laws'. He is, for the most part, rather absent from common day affairs, causing many to doubt his existence and possibly risk his ire. Appears * Dark Empire Drones * Pending Part 1 Artemis could not belief what she was seeing. The Chrome and gold robot, stood up, large, tall, with a face plate, one could barely tell that her culture considered her to be 'female'. This 'mother bear' to her troops now felt like a parent powerless to save her child, as her race's only means of reproduction was being carted off by alien invaders. "No..." she said, clenching her fist "Ma'am...?" asked Delphen, his body clearly transformed into some manner of vehicle. "Get me a ship, NOW!" She roared "They are not getting away with this without a fight!" "Why did she decide to come up here...?" Axion asked. She wore a thick winter coat, and trousers, with fur stuffed boots and a cap. Behind her was a menagerie of surprisingly large, and strangely colored animals; a golden lion, a bright red bulls, a large dark grey world, a hovering blue dolphin and a freakishly large black bird. "I don't know..." said Lio, the gilded lion "I think she wanted to be left alone..." "Why...?" "Artemis is a leader..." said Lupus, the wolf, "a true leader, one ready to step up and take responsibility, but also one who doesn't look to others for blame." "Who else is there to blame for her failures...?" asked Malpha, the black bird. To which the others growl. "No one here but you blames her for anything." said the red bull Taurus. "Or do you think you could've done better...?" "Yes, I do in fact..." "Please..." said Lupus "as if anyone would trust you with our most sacred treasure." "Ya know, you can't stop talking about me like I'm an object now..." said Axion, a bit annoyed. "Apologies holy one." said Lupus. "Some 'holy one'..." said Malpha "Can't even save themself..." "Enough...!" shouted Taurus, he turned to Malpha and sparks flew between his horns, as Malpha began flapping "You want to go red boy...?" Two strikes were all Axion needed to know the two of them down. "Why me...?" asked Taurus, in a childish, crying tone. "Now is not the time for fighting." Axion replied, rubbing her hand. "We need to find Artemis." "Why is she so important...?" asked Malpha. Axion stopped. "It is not just Artemis who is important, all of your are for the restoration of our home." "What...?" said Malpha, voicing everyone's thoughts "I don't..." "Understand...? None of you do, yet, but perchance you will. The battle to be waged against her, is a battle of idea. She eats away at the light of reason, like a parasite." "Light of Reason...?" asked Taurus. "Don't you know your scripture...?" said Malpha "The architect gives life to all things upon our world, the trees, the waters, even the lesser life forms, but what elevates us above them, is the light of reason, which the architect created Axion to bestow. She does not just control the energy flow of our planet, but which new life forms will be given...well a soul for lack of a better term. Still, you're telling me this...force, is a thing?" "Without it, each of you would just be a beastron, an animal with little more than instinctive programming, and at best just a vessel for the architect to speak through and control directly. He made me to harness a power he knew would give you all individuality." "Why...?" asked Delphin, cutting off Malpha. "So you would be people..." "What's so special about people, as opposed to beasts...?" "You can't love beasts like people..." "They are called pets..." Malpha retorted. "Indeed, but pets aren't people, otherwise why would we aghast when a person is treated like a pet?" "This lecture in theology is interesting..." said Lupus "But we have distance to cover. "How have we not found them yet...?" the general mused out loud, angrily in his office "They are giant odd colored animals!" Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Episodes